


Coming Out

by Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt



Series: LD/TP [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/pseuds/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt
Summary: Sequel to Impromptu MassagesFranklin saw Lamar and Trevor being lovey dovey in front of his house, what will Lamar tell Franklin?
Relationships: Lamar Davis & Trevor Philips, Lamar Davis/Trevor Philips
Series: LD/TP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908244
Kudos: 2





	Coming Out

Lamar let out a surprised gasp, turning fully towards Franklin. The look on his face was asking for an explanation, well shit. Lamar felt it was now or never. Gaining his composure, he took a shallow breath, looked at Trevor who nodded, then laced their fingers together. Trevor gave Lamar's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Frank, we uh." Lamar takes in a sharp breath. Why was this so hard to do? Clearing his throat Lamar tried again.

"We're together now," Lamar says smiling sheepishly, bringing his and Trevor's laced hands up to show Franklin.

Franklin's eyebrows went sky high and his eyes were as wide as they could go. "Oh well, uh, that's um." Franklin sputtered, switching his stunned gaze between the two men before him.

"What I mean to say is, that's cool, surprising, but it's chill." 

At those words Lamar was so happy. He didn't know how his best friend would react, but he's glad he isn't telling them to leave.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna have to get used to this shit, but honestly I kinda wanna know how this started, so." Franklin turned towards the front door and waved the couple inside after him. 

Once inside they all made their way to the living room. Franklin sat down on the red couch closest to his bong, while Trevor and Lamar cuddled close on the red couch directly aligned to Franklin's. Lamar sat on the left side of the couch while Trevor sat more on the right. Making Lamar's right thigh lean smugly against Trevor's left thigh. Trevor pressed back into Lamar's side causing Lamar to wrap his arm around the older's shoulders.

Franklin took notice to how comfortable they were together, they seemed to be a cute couple, though he probably wouldn't tell them that, probably.

Clearing his throat, Franklin asked, "So, uh, how'd y'all?" Pointing between them, implying their relationship start. The couple looked at each other, and came to an agreement (without words) that Trevor would be the one to answer since he was the one who kissed Lamar first. 

"We went stargazing a couple of weeks back, it was beautiful, but when I looked at Lamar I realized that they didn't have shit on him. He was far more beautiful than any of those stupid stars that night. So I did the only thing that I could think of at that moment, and I kissed him." Trevor turned to look at Lamar and gave the most smug grin, "and he kissed back."

Lamar smiled and let out a huff at Trevor had said in return, although still turning a deep red shade. Lamar then tried his best to put on a neutral expression and checked how Frank reacted. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Franklin's face was a mixture of 'how interesting' and shock, much to Lamar's relief.

"Cool cool, how long y'all been together  _ together _ for?" Franklin inquired. Lamar took the next question, answering about two weeks.

They spend the next 3 hour this way talking about the new relationship, and how Franklin has been the past couple of months. At some point in the evening Franklin fetched the three men each a beer, so they were all enjoying their night. By the time 8 o'clock hit, it was time for Lamar and Trevor to head out. Frank walked them out but didn't say goodbye until adding, "By the way, I think y'all cute together or some shit. I'm rootin for y'all. See y'all crazy motherfuckas later." 

"AWWW FRANKLIN YOU DO CARE!!" Trevor let out feigning disbelief, gripping Lamar's waist in the process. Franklin cackled and shook his head.

"Thanks homie, I appreciate that, WE appreciate that, dog." Lamar exclaimed, honestly happy with how today turned out in the end.

Lamar grabbed Trevor's hands and guided him towards the truck waving an arm bidding goodbye to Franklin. Trevor yelled back a LATER signalling he was leaving, too. Franklin waved back and retreated back indoors. 

Once Lamar reached the passenger's side of the red truck he turned to face Trevor, stepping into his personal space. Trevor's hands travelled to the small of Lamar's back while he looked up into Lamar's eyes. The taller leaned down and softly kissed Trevor's lips. Lamar's hands glide their way down Trevor's neck to his shoulders as they both open and close their mouths, pressing into each other more as the kiss progressed. Lamar turned his head to the right and licked his way into Trevor's mouth, causing the crazy one to moan into Lamar's mouth. The couple lazily makeout for a couple of minutes until Trevor pulls back and nuzzles Lamar's nose with his own.

"Time to head home, yours or mine?" Trev asked, placing a warm palm on a rosy cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the skin. Lamar shivered a little at the soft contact.

"Mine, I don't wanna sleep at the titty club tonight." Lamar answered pecking Trevor's lips.

They both got in the Bodhi and spent the rest of their night talking about the evening and cuddling. Lamar was honestly glad that Franklin approved of his relationship with Trevor, and Trevor was glad that Lamar was happy with how the day turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😄
> 
> Also this *might* be the last part to this series, but then again maybe not. 🤷🏽♀️


End file.
